Impossum
Impossum, also known as "that guy in the stupid suit with all the zippers on it", is a b-list superhero who can basically not die. If you try to kill him, he regenerates. If you keep him separated from his missing limbs, they will grow into basically infant-minded versions of him. He's got a storage container of them; some of the ones in there are even going to school again. If you ever find a way to kill him, please, do it! Just do him a favor and don't try to destroy his brain unless you're sure it will actually kill him. __TOC__ Appearance Impossum dresses in a tan speed suit covered in zippers and wears grey gloves, boots, and mask that looks like a rodent - with the nose and whiskers and all. The zippers allow him to put his clothes back together if he loses a limb, and the mask is for the show. The gloves have little steel claws on them, too. Background and Development Born in the 1890's, Impossum (he doesn't remember his real name) was born in England and grew up like any regular guy. He moved to America, got a job, got married, had kids, and lived the American dream. BUT THEN THE GREAT DEPRESSION. Impossum needed money, and he needed it fast. He tried crime, but one of the jobs he was hired to do went bad, and he ended up shot in the lung, and went unconscious. He next awoke in what appeared to be a strange clinic of some kind, fully healed, if not for some of the residual feeling of pain left behind from the wound. Strangely, he found himself locked inside. Soon a middle-aged man came to check up on him, calling himself Doctor Bordeaum. He revealed to Impossum that he had saved his life, and even more so, had the means to grant him the gift of true immortality. Impossum was thrilled to hear this, and asked what he could do in return. He shouldn't have asked. The good doctor kept experimenting on Impossum, keeping him fully restrained at all times, even his mouth. The doctor then tried to kill him in any way imaginable, and each time devising a new way to prevent that method of death. Unfortunately, this didn't protect him from the psychological damage, and scarring was inevitable. After years of wildly imaginative torture, Impossum broke. In a fit of mental instability, Impossum tore his own limbs off to escape bondage, cutting his own head off, and even having to chew his own face off in order to escape the intensely elaborate bondage. He escaped the doctor's personal island, having to swim because there were no boats. He eventually swam up to California in the mid-1940's. At that point, everything would have been great, but the residual pain and mental trauma from purposely mutilating himself and cutting off everything below the upper jaw was too much for him (as well as the sharks), and he went wildly insane. He tried for years to find a way to kill himself, and couldn't. He went from madhouse to madhouse, being caught and escaping elaborately each time, usually "faking" his death. He even served in a war or two (which didn't help with the PTSD). Eventually, in the 70's he met some people like himself, superheroes. Thus began Impossum's life as a caped crusader. During the golden age, Impossum was known as "The Impossible Man!". He had many allies and faced-off against many foes, but eventually the stress of being mutilated by shark-robots or having to disarm radioactive warheads by hand would get to him, and he would recede again into madness, going on a killing spree and again being put in an asylum (this happened more in the 80's, for some reason). He always meant well, though. The problem seemed to be that his super-friends didn't really understand the concept of pain, most of them being demigods or something similar, so they would send him to do things far beyond his power level. As time passed again, and the golden age of arching faded into history, Impossum's super-friends were found to be mortal, too. Many of them either died or retired, leaving him alone. Impossum took up his current name during that time and has remained generally sane for the last 15 years or so, going into seclusion and taking a break from arching whenever the pain becomes too much. He currently works as a Peacekeeper for The Order of Order, getting paid a small amount to train rookies, do some small-time crime fighting, and generally try to help out around the base. He gets paid a little more (he thinks) than Dubby, the mentally challenged boy who works in the Order's cafeteria, but they don't really tell him the numbers. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities *Can't die **Super-healing and limb regeneration **Can come back to life from any marble-sized chunk of flesh from his body **Has a variety of methods to avoid complete-bodily destruction *Has a car, Crown Victoria **It has the same color scheme as Impossum **It wears a mask, too **The horn is a squeaking-hiss sound ***Gross Weaknesses *Can have brain damage *Feels physical pain for an extended period of time *Limbs don't always grow back right *Bones set too quickly to get in a cast, most of the time Personality and Relationships *Cynical and jaded, has seen near-everything there is to see in arching *Admires classic stuff, including arching *Is currently the mentor for The Last Crusader and a few other rookies Notes and Trivia *The last time he got shot in the head, he forgot how to say a certain word Category:Characters Category:Player Characters